


We’ve Retrieved All We Could

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [90]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart is beating faster than it had ever done before. He’s fighting against the hold of the chains and ignores the electricity twitching his muscles as he fights to get to Stilinski who hasn’t made a sound or moved in what feels like forever. He swears if they get out of here alive he would make sure he would never allow anyone to hurt a fucking hair on Stiles head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 15Minutes is back again. So let’s call her Zinger-the-Zapper asked for something with Vernon Boyd and Stiles Stilinski, she said she didn’t care whether or not it was a romantic thing or a friendship just something with Boyd’s POV because I’ve never done it before, and so here we have another one of these stories I just couldn’t get going with not until the very end when ideas start to flow but the time is up, but anyway so I’d love for Stiles to survive and for Boyd to be there for him day in and out and why not Erica too which is all new and strange for Stiles who however kind of likes the attention he gets because he never thought Boyd would so much as talk to him more than a couple of words.

Stiles wasn’t moving, he wasn’t moving and it was terrifying for Vernon Boyd because he’d grown so used to the constant restless motion of Stiles Stilinski, and to now to see it completely gone was far more frightful of a thing to witness than seeing Gerard Argent beating and kicking the oh so painfully human into to this motionless form that had been left on the bloodied floor once the old hunter had satisfied his need to break and crush someone who dared to oppose him. Witnessing Stiles be beat into this unconscious state was for some strange reason less disturbing and painful to the werewolf than having to watch over the now unmoving form, the longer Stiles stays still the greater the panic inside of Boyd became especially as Stiles breathing grew more labored, and as Boyd’s worries grew he begins to struggle against his binds no longer giving a damn about the currents of cruel electricity shooting through his  whole damn body as well as Erica’s, he doesn’t care about his or hers suffering when he needs to get to Stiles and make sure the human doesn’t die on the floor of the basement like some bug.

 

The sound of the basement door opening is what stills an exhausted Boyd who fears the worse but hopes as well as prays for the best, as the lights that had been turned off are turned on again chasing away the darkness that hadn’t swallowed the sight of the cruel scene on the floor from Boyd’s eyes there’s a momentary blindness that has Boyd blinking rapidly fighting to regain his sigh, he has to see Stiles just make sure he’s as safe as he can be there unconscious and broken.

 

`Oh my God.´ the werewolf hears a male voice say before running steps rush over to where Stiles had been dropped and left to die for all Boyd knew, and when Boyd’s eyes adjust to the new found brightness he sees Chris Argent kneeling down beside the unconscious boy, and Boyd can’t help the growl that escapes him when the known hunter touches the once so vibrant boy be it in search of a pulse.

 

`Shit.´ Argent curses as his fingers move to find what had to be by now a faint pulse, the hunter seems torn between what to do before quickly moving Stiles onto his side and clearing his airways as best he could, but even after being moved Stiles breathing remained uneven and heavy. It’s while he moves the unconscious form that he catches the name on the jersey and Argent visibly pales.

 

Argent looks up at Boyd and Erica with a look of disbelief, it’s almost as if he’s asking if the person on the floor really is Stiles Stilinski and Boyd had no trouble understanding why the man hadn’t recognized the bloodied mess of the Sheriff’s son, the older Argent had beaten Stiles so brutally that not even the Sheriff would be able to recognize his own son.

 

The hunter gets up on his feet and hurries to free Boyd and Erica asking such ridiculous questions that have Boyd close to expressing his exasperation the same way his Alpha had, but Boyd chooses instead to answer the question of `Who did this?´ with a snarled out, `Your deranged sick fuck of a father that’s who.´

 

Boyd doesn’t take his eyes off of the unmoving form of Stiles Stilinski the fairly pretty face young man looked now perfectly disfigured and broken; the damage spoke of the amount of rage behind each of the punches and kicks the aging hunter had delivered on the fragile bones and flesh of the very human boy.

 

`And you psycho daughter.´ Erica hisses pulling at her binds in an attempt to hurry on with their release.

 

`Allison? ´ Mr. Argent breathes out before shaking his head in a feeble attempt to deny the reality of the situation, `No. No, she wouldn’t do this, she wouldn’t. ´

 

`SHE DID!´ Boyd roars loud enough to cause both Erica and the hunter to jump a little, `She didn’t even try and stop it, not even when Stiles cried out to her – _begging_ her to make _him_ stop,´ Boyd feels his anger surge at the memory of how Allison Argent had remained standing by the stairs watching as her grandfather beat the ever living light out of Stiles who’d cried for her to help him, Boyd could still remember how Stiles had reached out to her his hand with twisted fingers reaching so desperately towards her before Gerard kicked him in the face after that Stiles just cried and groaned until he finally fell silent and even then the beating didn’t stop. Boyd suspected he’d forever be haunted by the sound of Stiles bones breaking and his ever weakening groans.

 

` _She_ didn’t even check on him once it was all over, she just walked up the stairs.´ Erica sniffles.  

 

As soon as Boyd was free of his binds he pushed past the stunned hunter and rushed over to where Stiles lay blood dripping from his parted mouth, and Boyd swore then that he would never forgive the huntress for what she’d done or rather for what she hadn’t done.

 

`No. No she – she wouldn’t just….´ Argent continues but falls silent as Boyd lifts Stiles up into his still sore and aching arms, taking great care not to further injure the boy who’d taken such a brutal beating, there are goddamn teeth on the floor.

 

`We need to take him to hospital like it was yesterday.´ Erica says and rushes over to Boyd’s side looking over Stiles with a pure look of concern and fear, Boyd nods in agreement because he can hear something wet and ugly going on inside of Stiles lunges, he can hear the way the stubborn heart fights to stay beating. Boyd knows Stiles needs to be in hospital right at that bloody minute because Stiles is barely breathing.

 

`I – I’ll drive you.´ Argent says and there’s a moment where Boyd thinks about declining the offer as there’s no reason for them to trust Argent to actually help them, but then he hears Stiles heart stutter and then there was nothing for two what feels like forever before the stubborn heart stutters back-up but the beats come slower or perhaps just skipping a beat or two Boyd honestly doesn’t know, he knows however that a heart shouldn’t stop and start the way Stiles’ is doing, and so the desperate need to get Stiles to hospital outweighs everything else.

 

The drive is an intense one neither one of the werewolves able to relax while trapped inside of Argent’s car, and none of the three are able to ignore how Stiles labored breathing becomes shorter and with worrisome pauses in between breaths or how Stiles’ heart keeps stopping and before they reach Beacon Hills Memorial Erica and Boyd had to help Stiles’ heart and breathing along.

 

With Erica by his side Boyd rushes into the Emergency room screaming for help while Argent just drove off somewhere, Boyd reluctantly hands Stiles over a crowd of doctors and nurses who swear they will take care of Stiles, but none of their words help to ease the fear in him as he wonders if he’ll ever see Stiles flailing about or hear him babbling on and on about something or other. Boyd feels Erica take his hand and he hears her say, `H-he’s though – he’ll make it, I know he will, this is Stiles we’re talking about – he’s not going to just die on us.´ Boyd hopes Erica is right because he’s not sure what will happen if he isn’t.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15min has crawled back into ao3 and my friend let’s call her Yah-boo asked for a chapter for this story and for it to be about the whole waiting for Stiles to be alright thingy. Now I get it the whole Boyd saying he’s Stiles boyfriend thing is a crappy thing but it happened and I didn’t notice it… sorryyyy.

 

Boyd held very little back when it came to telling the Sheriff and his deputy about what had happened to him and Erica as well as Stiles.Naturally the Sheriff was shocked to hear about the abductions and the names of the guilty parties that had orchestrated it as well as the torture that had followed, however with Erica supporting what Boyd had been telling there was no doubt that the Sheriff could not help but believe what he was told.With Stiles stuck in surgery for however long the Sheriff made the choice to focus on catching the ones that had harmed his son instead of sitting in a waiting room being useless which was exactly what Boyd did.

 

While Boyd remained waiting in the miserable and not at all comforting waiting room amongst equally as miserable souls waiting to hear whether or not their loved one was going to be alright,Erica left with her parents who’d come to pick her up and take her home hugging him tightly while telling him that Stiles was going to be fine and before leaving she asked him to keep her updated on how Stiles was doing; and while Boyd’s own mother and grandmother had begged him to do the same to come home with them he’d refused to leave, but he’d promised half-heartedly that once Stiles was out of surgery he’d get his ass right on home with the promise he would explain things to both the woman had birthed him and the one who’d for the most part raised him.

 

Boyd sat there arms crossed eyes on the doors through which Stiles had been rushed through, andevery time the doors swung open Boyd would stand up and sit right back down when he realized the nurse or doctor wasn’t there for him, and one might ask why would a nurse or a doctor be there for him? Well maybe Boyd had told a little lie about being Stiles boyfriend and them hiding it from the Sheriff until Stiles was ready to confess about his sexuality, maybe he’d lied because he knew that if there wasn’t a reason one which would pull at the heartstrings of at least one person he would stay in the dark until and if the Sheriff was willing to share any news on Stiles health.

 

At some point during what seemed like the forever wait Melissa McCall walks into the room and sits down right next to him, she’s quiet in her worry.Together they sit in silence waiting for some news on the battered boy at least they sat in silence until the Scott’s mother decided enough was enough and broke the solemn silence.

 

`So, you and Stiles eh? ´

 

Boyd might blush a little before answering, `I – I just said it to - you know get someone to tell me how he’s doing.´

 

There’s a soft smile on the nurses face while she says, `Oh. Well if you say so...´ and then they sit silently for a couple more minutes before she speaks again.

 

`Stiles is tougher than he looks, ´ she says eyes firmly focused on the same doors Boyd had been guarding, `I can’t even tell you how many times we thought he’d broken his neck falling down a tree or stairs or that time when Stiles decided he was a superhero and could fly as long as he had his cape, mind you he had a high-fever that day,´ she’s smiling a little as she continued to tell him about all the misadventures and horrible ideas of Stiles Stilinski. Boyd found a strange comfort in all the little stories because if Stiles could survive leaping off of the roof of his house then surely an old-crazy bastard couldn’t kill Stiles.

 

It feels like forever before another soul rushes into the waiting room asking about Stiles, this person was sadly Scott McCall then again Scott and Stiles had been friends since forever it seemed, the nurse is immediately up and hugging her son tightly asking him if he was alright while Scott kept asking if Stiles was alright.  

 

Boyd doesn’t like Scott, for months he’d seemed too focused on Allison Argent to notice the teen who was still in surgery, Boyd has no sympathy for Scott McCall, not a droplet of it especially not when the first thing Scott says to him is most certainly the wrong question to ask.

 

`Boyd? Boyd she wasn’t there right? Allison, she couldn’t have been involved, she wouldn’t hurt Stiles or you or Erica.´ Boyd nearly chocks on his own tongue in disbelief, `You need to tell the sheriff you made a mistake…´

 

`No! ´Boyd snaps leaping up from where he’d been sitting for what felt like hours, ` You don’t get to call us liars! ´ Boyd isn’t the sort to yell at the best of times, but there was just something about hearing Scott declare that what Stiles had suffer through wasn’t real, that the people involved weren’t involved just pushed a couple of unknown buttons inside of Boyd causing him to raise his voice, `You don’t get to do that. Why would _we_ lie? ´

 

`I – I don’t k-know.´ Scott stutters looking hopelessly between his own mother and Boyd, ` B-but Allison w-wouldn’t…´

 

`SHE DID! ´ Boyd roars, `She was right there! She didn’t help him even when he begged her too, she just looked down her nose at him before walking away like the thing her lunatic grandfather was trying to crush was nothing more than a beetle.´ Boyd bellows out he can feel his control slip a little.

 

`NO! ´ Scott barks back shaking his head and eyes flashing yellow, `No! She wouldn’t hurt anyone.´

 

`Oh my God.´ Boyd laughs bitterly, `Are you stupid or what? She’s put an arrow in you and you say she wouldn’t hurt anyone, are you really that stupid McCall? ´

 

`Enough.´ Melissa McCall snaps, and for some odd reason Boyd feels compelled to obey her if only for now, `If you want to scream at each other then go outside, but inside this building you will not behave like a pair of hauler monkeys.´Boyd sits back down and gets back to glaring at the very same doors he’d been watching for the past two hours.

 

The two McCall’s join Boyd in his anxious wait but unlike silent Boyd Scott just can’t seem to be able to keep which was irritating to Boyd especially once Scott begins to tell about how he’d used Derek Hale to take down Gerard Argent who’d still managed to escape, Boyd did not like the idea of someone like Scott McCall abusing his Alpha in such away; and Boyd was now hoping Derek would still accept him as his beta since he couldn’t see himself walking away from his mother and grandmother a second time around, and perhaps leaving Stiles had become more difficult now that he’d had a taste of not knowing how Stiles was holding-up was like.

 And perhapsnow that he knew  trusting Scott with Stiles’ safety was a mistake he could not just walk away, Boyd wouldn't make the same mistake twice; Boyd would never again leave Stiles' safety in the hands of Scott McCall or anyone else.

 


	3. No Clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are with another round of 15minutes fic’s this update to this fic was asked by Quintessential-Pushover who wanted to see the moment Stiles starts to wake-up after the beating Gerard gave him, but she wanted it to not focus on the waking-up part… nope not kidding you that’s all she gave me so I was a bit lost with this one, and so it’s short because I wasted most of my time on trying to figure out what the hell to write.

  
There was nothing easy or pleasant about waiting when it came to Stiles Stilinski, there was only dread at least it felt that way to Boyd, after all dread had been there while he waited to see what Gerard and Allison had up their sleeves while fearing for Erica’s life. Dread had sat firm within his heart as Stiles came stumbling down the basement steps eyes wide with shock and a fear which Stiles had fought so hard not to show, dread had been there as Boyd waited for the beating to stop and it was there as he could only watch and wait listen for the moment Stiles heart would finally gave.

Now as he sat there waiting, dreading, he knew the Sheriff’s men were still trying to find evidence to give substance to his and Erica’s statement, he could only hope the basement and the entire Argent house was ripped down to pieces as the search for evidence went on.

He sat there useless and waiting at the dreadfully dreary hospital, then again Boyd had his doubts that there was a single hospital in the world that wasn’t depressing, he sat there worrying about the boy with beautiful brown eyes that could be as dark as his own skin at times and at other times appear more honey-colored than brown, not to mention the almost golden-tint that seemed to be brought out in the gentle light of the setting sun.

Boyd had grown to hate the art of waiting, and art he would’ve preferred never to have grown familiar with. As the days continued to draw on Boyd started to truly loath waiting for some sign of Stiles waking-up, he hated it all almost as much as he’d started to hate Scott who continued to defend and side with Allison who continued to stubbornly claim that she’d done nothing wrong. Boyd had started to hate Scott almost as much as he hated Allison Argent now.

Boyd could barely hide how much he now hated Scott McCall which was something Boyd could never have imagined doing weeks prior, he had grown to despise Stiles “best friend” almost as much as he hated Allison Argent, he hated them enough to lose his control now and again flashing his eyes and growling at the two whenever their paths crossed.

Boyd truly hated the pair, and he was certain he would’ve lost it if the Sheriff had allowed Scott to visit Stiles with the girl who hadn’t done a thing to save Stiles’ from the brutal beating her demented grandfather had given Stiles.

He’s sitting there outside Stiles room trying to do his homework while keeping an ear on Stiles and his well-being. He was also keeping an eye out for any threats that might arise, Boyd might be a bit paranoid but then again he would never again put anything past the Argents, Stiles dead and unable to give a statement that would give credence to Boyd’s and Erica’s statements and so he stood at guard during the day while Derek took the nightshift, while Peter Hale who seemed to have a soft spot for Stiles took the hours when Boyd had to be at school like normal teens.

`Here again I see.´ the Sheriff said as he came to stand before him, the man looked like he could’ve needed a goodnights rest but Boyd wasn’t foolishly enough to suggest such a thing as he’d seen the Sheriff snap viciously at Scott’s mother when she’d made such a mistake.

Boyd just gives him a small nod and the Sheriff just sighed heavily before taking a seat next to him, they sit there quietly for a minute before the Sheriff breaks the silence.

`I didn’t know you and Stiles were friends.´ the man says stretching out his legs, Boyd can help but flinch a little as he hears the aging body of the Sheriff complain over the stiff movements the older male was making.

Boyd doesn’t know how to respond after all he and Stiles weren’t really friends, not the way Boyd was with Erica and Isaac. He and Stiles weren’t really friends at least Boyd didn’t think they were not that he didn’t care to be friends with Stiles, but how could they be friends when Stiles was too busy trying to protect Scott and Scott’s little secret; Stiles was far too loyal and devoted to Scott to have any time for the likes of Boyd, and Boyd well he was not too proud to admit to himself that he was far too shy even now to risk being turned down by the peculiar teen who was still unconscious and unresponsive.

`We,´ Boyd starts but with not wanting to confess that he really wasn’t Stiles’ friend, he honestly didn’t think this was the time to let the man know that his son had only one friend and that was the very person who had sided with the girl who had helped render the Sheriff’s only child into a coma, and frankly revealing that he Vernon Boyd was nothing more than a creeper, however before Boyd could figure out the best way of revealing the truth without getting his ass kicked out of the hospital Stiles doctor came walking down the hall calling out for the Sheriff.

The Sheriff was up and out of his chair heading towards the doctor who had nothing new to tell him, just the same old; Stiles was stable, no signs of infection, and of course no one knew when Stiles would wake-up.

Boyd finds it positively frustrating how no one had any real answers to give when it came to Stiles return to wakefulness.

Boyd turns his attention away from the Sheriff and the unfortunate doctor who had to deal with a desperate man starved for answers, Boyd was glad he wasn’t in the doctors shoes, Boyd listened to the steady beat of Stiles’ heart which had grown steady and strong only a few days ago. The doctors had compared the extent of Stiles damage to a car crash victim, a description Boyd could’ve done without knowing.

He’s just about to turn his attention back to his homework when he heard Stiles’ heart beat pick-up and change, the distressed sound of Stiles heart had him out of his seat and rushing towards the room he hadn’t entered in days since Boyd’s control of his wolf tended to slip when faced with the unconscious young man.

Boyd feels his own heart skip a beat when he sees two pairs of shaky hands struggle to rise and reach for the breathing tube, Boyd is at Stiles side in a heartbeat taking hold of the shaky hands not trusting Stiles not to cause himself anymore damage, wide panicked eyes zero in on him and it hurts to see such fear and confusion in those brown orbs.

`No. Stiles no.´ Boyd says firmly as Stiles continues to try and get the foreign object out, Boyd yells for help between trying to calm the distressed teen who has tears streaming down his still bruised face, the Sheriff cries out for his son and rushes over to stand next to Boyd whom Stiles abandons his brown eyes focusing on the Sheriff instead not that either one of them gets to stay with Stiles long as they are ushered out of the room as suddenly as Stiles had woken-up.

`He’s awake.´ the Sheriff chocks up before pulling an unsuspecting Boyd in for a tight hug, `He’s awake.´

Boyd just stands there hands at his sides, uncertain of what to do, and he was mighty grateful once the tearful man finally releases him, the Sheriff is all smiles and suddenly he doesn’t look as worn down and dead on his feet as he had a moment ago then again Boyd felt a whole lot less heavy and wary too.

`He’s going to be fine, I know my boy, I know he’s going to be fine.´ the Sheriff continues to say, and Boyd does believe him, at least he is willing to believe him. 


End file.
